zeldafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Utente:Simomario
Ciao a tutti, amici zeldosi! Sono Simone, 18 anni, amministratore di questa wiki, grandissimo fan Nintendo e delle sue serie storiche: soprattutto Zelda e Mario, ma anche Kirby, Metroid, Donkey Kong, Fire Emblem e molte altre, senza ovviamente dimenticare i fantastici Super Smash Bros. e Splatoon (sono il capitano del team competitivo PainTShock, top 3 italiana, il cui vecchio logo è il mio avatar). Cerco di variare il più possibile i titoli che gioco, anche ovviamente tra quelli non sviluppati da Nintendo, ad esempio Epic Mickey e i survival horror, altro genere che mi piace molto; rifiuto però le console Sony e Microsoft, e in generale tutte quelle che fanno concorrenza alla Nintendo, anche perché i loro giochi non sono mai riusciti a piacermi. Questo però non vuol dire che io sia un giocatore a senso unico: al contrario, sono un grande amante dei giochi rétro (mi raccomando, non "retro" e neanche "retrò") e in quel campo spazio fra tutte le console e i computer che allora esistevano. Infatti, tutte queste case produttrici oggi non esistono più oppure sono diventate multipiattaforma (la SEGA), per cui non c'è più alcun rischio per la "cara Nintendo" xD. Capita che ai titoli rétro io giochi più per cultura che per vero divertimento (usando emulatori): è il caso dell'Atari o dell'Intellivision, mentre invece trovo molto più carini il ColecoVision, il Commodore 64 e le console SEGA. Se avete bisogno di qualcosa chiedete tranquillamente, ma se il problema riguarda codici o template è meglio che vi rivolgiate a Lord Ghiraim, in quanto io non me ne intendo molto. Trovate molte altre cose su di me qui, ovvero sulla mia pagina utente di Super Mario Italia Wiki, dove contribuivo prima di diventare amministratore qui. Vi avverto però che non aggiorno quella pagina da anni. Contatti sulle console Nintendo * Nintendo Network ID (Wii U): Simomario99 * Codice Amico (3DS): 1178-0913-2135 * Codice Amico (Switch): 0901-0548-5410 Se volete mandarmi l'amicizia su queste console, avvertitemi prima qui sulla bacheca. Su Wii U in verità sono inattivo da più di un anno, su Switch ho pochi posti liberi ma si può fare, su 3DS invece potrò aggiungervi sicuramente (dovete dirmi anche il vostro codice, come saprete). Pagine create (in ordine cronologico) #Fionda #Terry #Castello di Hyrule (abbozzo) #Villaggio Calbarico (abbozzo) #Grande Albero Deku (abbozzo) #Lago Hylia (abbozzo) #''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess HD'' I miei giochi di Zelda (con classifica e mini-recensione!) Qui sono elencati tutti i giochi di Zelda che possiedo, secondo una classifica da me stilata. Non li ho però finiti tutti, quindi la classifica potrebbe essere poco accurata (nell'ultima colonna della tabella scriverò se l'ho finito o no); per lo stesso motivo controllate la lista per vedere se saprò rispondere a domande su un dato gioco, cosa che farò con molto piacere. Non c'è '' Breath of the Wild'' perché, sebbene io lo consideri un capolavoro, l'ho abbandonato dopo 40 ore di pura esplorazione, senza aver nemmeno completato un dungeon. Ho comunque intenzione di riprenderlo e finirlo (anche se non so quando), non fraintendetemi ;) Per vedere una tabella più completa dei miei videogiochi, anche non di Zelda, scorrete la mia pagina utente di Mario Wiki (link esterno poco sopra), anche se non la aggiorno da tempo. Crea pagina width=30